NaLu Drabbles
by starchaserxonea
Summary: A series of completely unrelated drabbles (varying in length) including muffins, AUs, other things and whatnot. Rated T for possible future content (and most likely language). Hiro Mashima owns FT.
1. Chapter 1

_a random NaLu cafe AU. just something short and random._

_**/ / /**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Go away."

"But, Luce-,"

"Go away or I'll kick you where it hurts."

"B-b-but, Luce-!"

"Natsu, do you really want irreparable damage to your manhood?" He seemed to grow less pathetic after that and rose from his begging position, which was across the table from her, slumped over and looking like a melted potato. If potatoes could melt. Can they? Huh.

"You're mean," he rudely interjected her thought process.

She shrugged, "I know."

"Oh!" he suddenly stuck up a finger like a light bulb just went off in his brain, "I got it! You must be PMS-ing."

Something in her head throbbed and she felt her eyebrow twitch, and suddenly her lunch seemed quite unimportant, "Natsu. Seriously. I need to write you a book on what not to say to girls." He slumped onto the table again and groaned loudly.

"What'd I do now?! Do you need chocolate or something!" the woman next to them glanced over nervously, but just returned to her tablet with a stiffer posture. Lucy groaned, albeit a little quieter, and pushed her hot Cheetos away towards the pink fluff across from her as her head touched the table in exasperation.

"I'm not even hungry anymore, you jerk. And here I was, looking forward to my chips."

Suddenly he seemed quite interested in the cheesy-goodness, "Oh, yum. My favorite." and she listened as Natsu practically inhaled the entire back in less the thirty seconds.

"You owe me four dollars."

He sounded offended as he responded, "I owe you nothing." Sighing, Lucy sat up and glanced imploringly at the now crumpled orange bag and then back up into those dark eyes.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Not entirely."

Her head hit the table once more, "Go away. Why are you even here?"

"I came to get muffins."

"Then go get them."

"They're out."

"Then get the scones – those are good."

"I'm not British, Luce, don't be stupid."

She shifted her head so that her chin was resting on her folded arms, "You don't need to be British to enjoy a good scone." He looked quite offended, and she hated that she mentally noted that his offended face was cute.

"I just said to not be stupid." Her chocolate eyes rolled and she let out a loud sigh.

"Whatever."

_**/ / /**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_im a terrible person. i know. i'll update my stories as soon as possible guise but like school has been terribly stupid... and i have my state testing coming up soon and blech. blechblechblech. anyways... yea._  
_ive had hardcore NaLu feels lately, but also been having some pretty intense Supernatural feels, TVD feels (particularly Bonnie/Jeremy) and like ughguhgughughugh. Bad Scandal feels too (and General Hospital feels, but like, i always have those). i cant handle the feels._

_and back to the original topic, please don't hate me, my lovely readers. i'll try to update asap. *let me love you all*_

_(so im starting a crackpairing drabble/drabblet/ficlet seires of randomness, and i'd like some suggestions - ive already gotten some... **crack** ones, so thank you to those who gave me ideas!)  
and if you've read this far - leave a review! maybe? ... no? ok._


	2. Chapter 2

_get your oddly formatted NaLu cancer AU's right here! right here, folks! come and get 'em!_

**_/ / /_**

He was brighter than sunlight; honestly, flowers seemed so distant in beauty when it came to him.

(and still her bones were cold)

His ebony eyes were darker than ever when he told her than she wasn't okay – she wasn't okay – she wasn't _okay._

(and her smile still didn't reach her eyes)

And she laughed and she cried and really tried to forget his stupid grin and his bubblegum hair but still it fluttered ever-so-lightly into her mind and salty tears traced old paths.

(and her eyes were bloodshot and she needed sleep)

He kissed her palm and held it to his cheek when the shivers wouldn't stop and he just held her against his flame and made sure that nothing would go wrong – nothing would go wrong – nothing could go wrong.

(nothing could ever go wrong because it was him)

And he poked and he prodded and he touched and caressed and for one fleeting moment she felt heaven in the form of imperfect lips and her breathing doubled and her heartbeat turned into a fiery monster.

(and her bones were warmer)

She would giggle and her brown eyes would be light and for once her skin would seem brighter than usual and once again he kissed her forehead, neck, collar bones, shoulders, fingers, kneecaps, shoulder _blades – _every part of her.

(he was rekindling the washed out embers in her chest)

And she was starlight and he was sunlight and honestly they were opposites but who could care less when it was summer and she was finally giggling and he was finally smiling once more.

(but times like that don't last)

And they floated into oblivion – just another summer, gone but not forgotten. One more, winter came, its bite nipped at her flesh and her already white skinned sheened ivory and she criedcried_cried._

(because her golden locks were all alone, hovering on her pillow)

And her scalp was bare and she was freezing and he was desperate to warm up the only person who's ever made him laugh, because, goddammit all if that one person wasn't dying in his arms, day by day, week by week…

(minute by minute, moment by fleeting moment)

She completed him. It was like a stupid cliché, where their puzzle pieces and they snap together. No – that's a lie – they were actually like two clouds, becoming one. Nothing fancy, no pre-fabricated meant-to-be-bullshit, but just pure, sweet, _drifting._

(and drift they did, into each other's arms)

And the clouds covered the stars and she grew worried and he grew restless and she traced constellations against the window pane and he just held her _too-small-waist _and nearly cried with every shuddering breath she took, wishing that he could help her breath bit by bit.

(oxygen didn't work anymore for her)

She smiled at him a lot – maybe too much, for someone who was dying. But still, with a scarf wrapped tightly around that small_small _neck, she held him close and danced in sparkling snow because, honestly, her eyes were flying him to neverland and he never wanted to come back.

(she didn't find anything wrong with that plan, either)

And even as the night terrors gripped her frail body and she cried into his already tear-stained shirt, he just sang her stupid songs and got her laughing and eventually smiling and eventually kissing and eventually, she was his golden-haired angel once more.

(but fears don't disappear and kisses don't fade easily)

And when the doctors muttered condolences and sorry nothings he just shook his head and shook his head and _shook his head _because, this really couldn't be happening. She couldn't just be gone, one day to the next, as if she was just a ghost.

(wispy tears trailed down the paths of those gone)

And when his hands shook and his screams rang out through the whitewhite_white _hospital, and all he could do was run because now it was summer and leaves were green and birds were singing and _goddammit all _if her fireflies weren't sparkling the sky – almost mockingly.

(he wasn't much of anything anymore)

And his broken footsteps broke the silence and he triedtried_tried _to turn back, to cry, and too do anything because the pressure in his chest was killing him and knives were replacing the blood in his veins and he was beginning to realize that this wouldn't go away.

(and her eyes were begging to be kissed)

And his lips couldn't reach her and his hands couldn't touch her and his ears couldn't hear her because for the first time in his life, the boy with the bubblegum hair and cheeky grin wasn't enough to bring a smile out of her coldcold_cold _bones.

(and he was pleading to die)

And silently, the clouds covered the stars and the moon drifted away, and for once, he felt utterly helpless because she was gone to neverland and had left him behind.

(he hopes that the stars are brighter up there)

**_/ / /_**

_right, so. this happened. ive had it in my designated "_NaLu Drabbles" _folder for a long time, along with my thousands of other nalu things. so.. yea. hope you liked it, darling reader-face. and im sorry if it's kind of choppy - it starts out as lucy's POV i think then switches to Natsu's somewhere in the middle, idk, i was a little sleepy when writing this._

**SkyiiiLifeee:** _thank you, love. _


	3. Chapter 3

_could this be considered fluff?_

* * *

Lucy sighed happily and snuggled farther down into her warm sheets. She was in that awesome state right between awake and asleep – that twilight place – the kind where you're stuck halfway in a dream and still kind of aware of what's going on in the 'real world'. But, the downside of this state is that you're mostly oblivious to obvious things – like talking, or music, or even traffic outside of your window.

Or like an annoying dragon slayer pushing you out of your bed.

Literally, his hot hands pressed flat against her shoulder blades and shoved her right out from underneath her silky-warm blankets and onto the cold floor. She squeaked as her knees made contact with the floor, then her pelvis followed, then her boobs (which really hurt by the way) and finally her face. She laid there for a few seconds, completely shocked and suddenly feeling quite cold because of the unforgiving breeze drifting from her open window, when she felt the bubbling annoyance rise.

Growling, she stumbled to her still-sleepy feet and glared with the fury of a thousand suns at the lump beneath her bubblegum blankets.

"Natsu," she controlled her anger by keeping her voice calm, "what are you doing."

He responded by letting out an annoyed groan.

Her forehead started to throb a little, "Natsu. What are you doing here?"

"Uggrrrhhh…" was his intelligent response.

"Natsu," Lucy was getting pissed now, "seriously, if you're going to stay here the least you could do is take the couch – or, better yet, take the floor because I don't want your fiery ass to burn my awesome couch to cinders. _Or, _an even _better _idea would be to sleep in your own house because I got a one-bedroom house for a rea-!"

However, she was cut off by his hot-hot hand gripping her wrist and dragging her beneath the blankets and against his (sculpted) chest abruptly. She was too surprised to even complain. His hand finally rested on her lower back and she ended up face-first against his chest while resting her blonde head on his arm.

He even stole her pillow.

Lucy let out an annoyed sigh (a very large contradiction to her burning cheeks, by the way) and was about to release a torrent of curses and Lucy Kick's to this jackass fire-head, when he just pressed her to him tightly, effectively winding her.

"Luce," Natsu muttered in a sleep-coated voice, "just go to sleep."

Lucy blushed red, but eventually ended up falling asleep.

Needless to say, she slept pretty well that night.

* * *

**SkyiiiLifeee:** _thank you very much. (and i dont know if it'll be _that _interesting - it's really just a bunch of stories i have in my folder that'll just collect dust otherwise lol, but thanks!)_


End file.
